Pretty Little Liars: Second Generation
by Jpace14
Summary: Aria's afraid that her son isn't her boyfriend's. Spencer's cheating on her husband with someone from her past. Emily might be fooling everyone about her sexuality. Hanna is becoming such an alcoholic lately, that she might kill someone . . . again. And why shouldn't I tell? Because it's BULLYING? That's funny. They deserve it. I could tell because I can. Don't test me. -A
1. You Can't Hide From Murder

**YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM MURDER. . . **

It's a couple of years after college. You're married, pregnant, have a child or two. You married your college or maybe high school sweetheart. You go to book club, have a drink or two, and go home. Everything is normal. Everything is fine. You have nothing to worry about. You're in a _nice _neighborhood. You won't get robbed.

Of course, there's a city in Pennsylvania that this happens. But there's a catch. There's _always_ a catch in Rosewood.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Spencer Hastings asked Aria Montgomery. They just exited the Snookers bar, and started for Aria's car. "You seem a little . . . _drunk._" They laughed, and turned around.

"Where the _hell _are they?" Aria screamed. "C'mon guys! You're wasting time!"

Emily Fields and Hanna Marin exited the bar, also looking very tipsy. They just had a bachelorette party for Spencer—she was marrying Andrew Campbell. They all laughed and met each other in the middle of the street.

"Oh, my God!" Emily screamed. "We're _ssooo_ drunk! I've never felt this way before! Is this how it normally feels?"

"Yes, Em!" Hanna said. "It's fine. It's not like we can do anything stupid! One of us can't be drunk. That was the rule, right?" Spencer looked at Aria. "Right? Oh, God. We're all _drunk_?" They all laughed some more.

"Oh, God," Aria said. "Should I drive or should we take a bus?"

Hanna reached in her pocket, took out her iPhone, and looked at the time. "It's two o'clock in the morning. No one's out. Just get in the car and _drive_!" She wooed. Aria laughed. Spencer hiccupped. Emily just stared at the asphalt.

"Well," Aria said. "C'mon!"

They all piled into her little white Honda Civic. Hanna took the passenger seat, Spencer and Emily took the back, and Aria decided to drive. Hanna decided to talk, "You know . . . You know I once drove a _BMW_ . . . _drunk_. And it crashed! Into the woods. It was so awesome, but I cried."

"Oh, shut up Hanna," Aria said, pulling her Gucci sunglasses to her eyes. "Let's just live in the moment . . . and drive!"

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE, ARIA!" Spencer screamed, jokingly. Aria pulled out of the parking space, and drove out on the main road. There was no one out on the street. They all wooed, excited and giddy from the alcohol.

"Of _course_ I've been drunk, but never been this drunk," Emily explained.

"You've never been tipsy?" Spencer asked.

"Is there a difference?"

They all laughed.

Hanna started, "Re-Remember the time I told you guys about my bulimic problem?" Everyone grew quiet.

Aria replied, "No . . . I don't. . . . Remember the time I told you guys about Ezra?"

"Not really," Spencer said. "But then again I'm drunk. And that relationship is legal now!" They all laughed again. "Did I tell you guys that I plagiarized the Golden Orchid paper thingy?" Everyone nodded.

"Do you remember when I told you guys I was gay?" Emily asked.

"Well, that really wasn't you," Hanna said.

"That's right! It was A!" The moment it escaped her mouth, she regretted it. Everyone grew quiet. "Sorry . . . I'm drunk I don't know what I'm saying. . . Is that what drunk is? Not knowing what you're saying?"

Aria turned around, still driving. "Listen. I want that chapter over with, so—"

"Aria! Look out!" Spencer shouted. Aria spun around, saw something standing there, and hit the brakes hard. Whoever—_what_ever—it was, got hit and flew to the other side of the car. The car stopped, leaving them gasping. Did they just hit someone?

"Please let it be a deer," Aria murmured. "Please let it be a deer. . ."

Spencer, Emily, and Hanna got out and walked to the thing they hit. It wasn't a _something_. It was a _someone_. They screamed. Aria's heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach. Just her luck. She slowly exited the car, and slowly walked to the person they hit, and kneeled down.

_Holy shit._

"What the hell do we do?" Emily asked, flustered. "I mean, we can't just leave him here!"

"I don't know!" Spencer said.

"Oh, my God!" Hanna screamed.

"Listen, guys!" Aria screamed. "I'm sorry, but I'm _not_ going to jail. We just . . . We just leave and _never _talk about this again. Understand?"

"No!" Emily screamed. "We need to . . . We need to do something!"

"No one saw us, Em," Aria said. "We can leave and no one would know we're here!" All four of them sighed. Maybe she was right. Maybe no one saw them. Emily looked around.

"Yeah," she said. "You're right. Let's go."

They all nodded and walked to the car. They got in and drove away, leaving the body alone.

The next day, the police found the body and an investigation started. Every news van appeared, everyone worried who hit him. No one knew four pretty little liars hit the poor man. After a year, the investigation was on hold. Everyone seemed to forget the case. No one remembered.

For two years.


	2. AFFAIR Rhymes With MARRIAGE, Right?

**1**

**_Affair _****Rhymes With _Marriage_, Right?**

Spencer Hastings knew what she was doing. She's been doing it for a while now, and poor, little Andrew Campbell had no idea. Of course she felt bad. But it didn't matter. As long as she was happy, he was happy, right? She looked in the mirror of her master bedroom in her house. Her brown, curly hair reached the middle of her back. Her brown eyes stared back at her. Was what she was doing right? Was it _completely _wrong? Spencer knew the answer. But it felt _good_.

She looked at her phone, which was laying on her bed. She grabbed it, and texted Andrew:

**Hey, babe. Work just called. Need to go. Bye.**

She gulped. Her worst fear was him finding out. She _hated _lying – but she also hated people hating her. And if she stopped, one person will _definitely_ hate her. She gulped. Spencer hated it. _H-A-T-E-D _it. Her phone rang.

**_BLOCKED I.D._**

Spencer smiled and answered the phone. "Hey!"

"Hello, Spencer," the almost too familiar voice replied. "Ready?"

She nodded – even though he couldn't see her. "Yep. Are you?"

Spencer heard a laugh. "I've _been _ready." She couldn't help but bite her lip. She just loved this man. But she also loved Andrew.

_Oh, God – please no love triangle_, she thought.

"It's okay," the voice said. "No one would find out. We _both _kept secrets that no one found out. Well . . . someone did. . . . A. . . ." Spencer gulped. _A_. She hasn't thought of that maniac in a while. A knew every secret there was, and threatened to expose it. It was revealed it was Mona Vanderwaal – Hanna Marin's old friend – and Toby Cavanaugh – Spencer's ex-boyfriend. Spencer couldn't help but tear up. That was the worst part of her life. And she was very happy it was over.

"Let's not think of it, okay?" Spencer said, sternly. "Look . . . I don't want to come over anymore. I just . . . can't. Okay?" She heard shuffling, wondering if he was getting ready to . . . oh, she didn't know.

"Okay. Bye Spencer."

"By –"

_Beep!_

Spencer threw her phone on the bed. She should just tell Andrew – her husband of two years. She should tell him everything, including what happened during her bachelorette party. Spencer shivered. No thinking about it, not talking about it. Those were the rules. She grabbed her phone again, and texted Andrew.

**They just told me they don't need me. I'm home.**

He replied:

**OKAY BABE. LOVE YOU.**

She replied:

**LOVE YOU TOO!**

Spencer smiled. This was one of their inside jokes. She once texted in all caps and he replied in all caps, too. Ever since, they texted each other in caps whenever one replied. It was a fun little game. No one got it _but _them. She lay on her back in the bed, and felt her eyes grow heavy. And darkness took over her.

* * *

The car stopped, leaving Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Spencer gasping. She got out and walked to the body on the ground. She screamed, terrified. Spencer kneeled next to him, examining.

What should she do? Leave it there? No! That's wrong!

_So was cheating on your husband._

She looked at the body. His eyes were wide open, and he was breathing. So, he didn't die? All of a sudden, he grabbed her neck, choking her. He sat up. The other girls didn't seem to notice. Spencer was losing air . . . quick.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" he screamed. "HE'S SO NICE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS." He gasped, and fell on the ground, losing his grip on Spencer. She kneeled there, grasping for air, dumbfounded. What just happened? All of a sudden, light struck her. She covered her eyes, and everything faded to white.

_I'm still here bitches. And I know everything. –A_

_Mona played with bones. I played with body parts. Game on bitches. –A_

_You rat out T, I take down 1 of your 3 –A_

All the A messages ran through her mind. _Shit._ She promised herself she'll never think of this – but guess what? She did. She felt a tear on her cheek. Spencer was in an all white room. No one was there.

Suddenly, a person in a black hoodie appeared. She gulped. Then Ian Thomas – she thought he was Alison's – one of her ex best friends – killer – appeared. Then Garrett Reynolds – the police officer who was murdered by – who they assumed was – A. Then darkness.

* * *

Just then, Spencer's eyes fluttered open. She was dripping in sweat, and she realized it was nighttime. She reached for her phone, looking at the time. 12:08. Ugh. _Only?_ She looked through her six new messages.

One from Andrew:

**Babe. Mom just called. I have to stay there. Goodnight!**

One from Aria:

**Hey, Spence. Can we talk?**

One from Hanna:

**PARTY ON SATURDAY. YOU IN?**

One from Emily:

**She's pissed again. Help?**

One from a Blocked ID. Spencer's heart plummeted. _Blocked ID?_ It couldn't be. Of course it wouldn't! There was no possible way. She clicked it anyway.

**Hey, Spencer. Long time no see, huh? Oh, and wouldn't it be a shame that I tell ANDREW about your affair? It would, wouldn't it? –A**

She gulped. A. Was. Back. But there was another message:

**P.S. Don't think I don't know what happened two years ago. I know EVERYTHING. Have fun, honey. You're gonna need it. ;) **

Holy.

Shit.


	3. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**A/N -**

**THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED**

**I BELIEVE IT'S TOO SHORT**

**AND THAT IT NEEDS TO BE BIGGER**

**AND MUCH MORE PACED THAN IT IS!**

**SO, I'M GONNA LEAVE THIS UP FOR A DAY**

**AND THEN I'LL DELETE IT**

**AND REPLACE IT**


End file.
